Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch
Doraemon's Adventures of Yo-kai Watch is an upcoming crossover TV series. It will appear in a near future. Plot Doraemon and his Friends are going to Springdale where they will meet Nate. Until then they met a Yo-kai Butler named Whisper, and he said there are many Yo-kai in Springdale. So they will befriend many Youkai in Springdale. Trivia *Emmet, Wyldstyle, Benny, Uni-Kitty, Good Cop/Bad Cop, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Buford, Baljeet, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Ace Goody, Tom and Jerry, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus (Kim Possible), Penn Zero, Boone, Sashi, Ryder, Marshall, Chase, Rubble, Rocky (PAW Patrol), Zuma, Skye, Chicken Little, Fish Out of Water, Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Poof, Sparky (Fairly OddParents), Nigel Uno, Hoagie P. Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, Wallabee Beatles, Abigail Lincoln, Johnny Test, Dukey, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Libby Folfax, Cindy Vortex, Goddard, Danny Phantom, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Gir, Invader Zim, Pac-Man, Spiral, Cylindria, Blinky, Inky, Pinky, Cylde, Sam, Clover, and Alex, Kirby (Kirby: Right Back At Ya!), Tiff, Tuff, be guest star *Whisper will give Nate, Doraemon and his Friends even Emmet, Wyldstyle, Benny, Bad Cop, Dipper, Mabel Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, WALL-E, EVE and Courage the Youkai Watch. *In Episode 1, Unikitty, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet wouldn't come with Doraemon and His Friends to the Deep Forest and Meet Whisper and they didn't meet some Youkai. *In Episode 9, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krab, Sandy, Rocko, Heffer, Filbert, Tom and Jerry will be Komasan and Komajiro. In Episode 7, Rocko, Heffer, Filbert, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr Krab will take care of Komasan. *In Episode 77, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Penn Zero, Boone, Sashi, Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Fish, Runt, Ryder, Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma and Skye will be with Inaho and they get a Youkai Watch U. *In Episode 88, Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Velma, Daphne, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee, Abigail, Johnny, Dukey, Jimmy, Goddard, Sheen, Carl, Libby, Cindy, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Gir, Zim, Pac-Man, Spiral, Cylindria, Blinky, Inky, Pinky, Cylde, Sam, Clover and Alex will meet The Paw Patrol, Kim, Ron, Chicken Little, Abby, Runt, Fish, Penn, Boone, Sashi, Inaho and USApyon in The InaUsa Mysterious Detective Agency Transcript #Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch episode 1 transcript #Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch episode 2 transcript #Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch episode 3 transcript #Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch episode 4 transcript #Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch episode 5 transcript #Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch episode 6 transcript #Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch episode 7 transcript #Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch episode 8 transcript #Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch episode 9 transcript #Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch episode 10 transcript #Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch episode 14 transcript #Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch episode 15 transcript #Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch episode 18 transcript #Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch episode 23 transcript #Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch episode 27 transcript #Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch episode 70 transcript #Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch episode 74 transcript #Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch Episode 77 transcript #Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch Episode 88 transcript Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:TV series Category:Crossover TV Series